Adventure to Save The Toon Dimension
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Judge Doom is brought back by a Toon Woman name Villaineya Weasel who has big plans and first step in those plans has something to do with a machine that turns humans into Toons but that is only part of her plan what else could be her plan? you'll just have to read to find out [Rated T just in case...and that is Villaineya Weasel on the Cover with the Minks.]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit For Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for inspiring the Toonatizer goes to Sonic The Hedgehog and Sega.**

**all so Sorry for any Misspelling and Bad Grammar.**

it has been 66 years ago when Judge Doom got Dipped...  
the Year Now was 2013 and Toontown had was becoming too small for toons that was being born each day and it was even harder for toons to find work in Toontown when they weren't doing there job to make humans laugh on tv...  
so the Pocket Dimension was made that the Toon Dimension is in and Toon World was made that is link to the Human World...  
Toon World was all so called Toon Earth as well but namely called Toon World...  
there was even other countries and other places on the new Toon World and the Humans had no idea about it it seems...  
the tunnel that leads to Toontown is still there but now it acts like a portal between the human world and the toon world.  
Toontown can't be seen over the wall at the entrance anymore and it was only 50 years ago when people started to notice that Toontown couldn't be seen anymore, not even the toon sun or toon moon could be seen and people started to think that maybe toontown had gotten dipped..  
no one ever went to the entrance of Toontown anymore thinking that Toontown was no longer there but in truth Toontown still exists it just in a Pocket Dimension that is all so a Toon Dimension that even has a Toon Galaxy for other Toon Planets for the Toon Aliens.  
and no one even ask where the Toons went after they left work...so no one even bothered to follow them and see where they go.

and at the old Acme Factory where the hole is still to this day where you could see the Toontown on the other side...but now you can't because all you see it just a empty space and feel the cold night air coming in...

the new owner of Maroon Studios ordered that the Wall of the Acme Factory be fixed and for the Acme Factory be used once more and to put the past on what happen inside it in the past..  
the orders were carried out and the wall to the Acme Factory was fixed and everyone even moved on with there lives as if the whole Judge Doom Never happen even though it was talk about on the news and was even in some history class in Toon World's Schools to teach Toon Children to watch out for Toons like Judge Doom.  
everyone thought that there lives were going to be okay and peaceful with out worrying about Dip and Judge Doom..  
but they were wrong for there was a darkness looming that would change both worlds forever...

there was a beautiful slender figure walking to the Acme Factory and when she enter the building she looks around and saw the green spot where the mask of Judge Doom and even his old clothes were still there.  
"Well at Least they had the sense to leave his mask and old clothes are and not cleaning up the dry dip that used to be his body...Now then...lets get started..."the Toon Human said as she got out what look to be a vial of dip looking liquid that was purple color mix with blue..  
the bottle full of the liquid was bubbling a little and the Toon Human couldn't help but smile evily.  
"time to wake up Judge..."The Toon Woman said as she pours the liquid at the dry dip with the mask of Doom and the old clothes and then she step back and watch the magic happen as the green dry dip started to turn purple and was reforming into a body into the clothes and then the mask started to fill in with toon eyes that open up as soon as a body was now was there and it was Doom and he shot up and was now sitting down and he look at himself and saw he was alive.  
"How...I thought that Valiant dipped me..."Judge Doom said as he look at his hands and then his thoughts were cut short as he heard a female speak up to him "Oh he Did...but I brought you back for a little plan I have that will have you proud my sweet Judge..."The Toon Human said as Judge Doom look over to her and eyes widen in surprise.  
"I remember you...you were Married to Smarty for over a Year until you left him as soon as he joined my Toon Patrol..."Judge Doom said as he stood up and looks at the woman before him "Villaineya Weasel Am I Right?"he asks as she smirks wickedly.  
"You Got it...though I did keep the last name Weasel cause I feel it suits me...all so Smarty was never my type...and i think I know the type of man I'm looking for..."Villaineya said as she walks around Doom "I have a Big Plan and You are needed and I will even let you call the shots but we need to move fast if we want to get to go back to my hide out..."Villaineya said as she then starts to walk to the exit of the factory but stops and looks over to him "You coming Doomy? after all we got some Lackeys to get and I know the perfect kind too...and There five minks..."she said as Doom followed her out of the factory and headed to blue mustang..  
"What kind of car is this?"Doom said as he eyes the mustang as Villaineya opens the door for him "you been away for years sugar there has been changes with cars since your day...and I used to wear my hair up in a bun and wear those old type dresses back years ago but as you can see I changed my style and I am so loving it now get in the car so we can head to my place first and get you a new suit the clothes you have on right now has dry dip all over it.."she says to him as she gets in the driver side and waits for Doom to get in the other side of the car seat and close the door and then she starts the car and drives off to the hide out.

it was three weeks since Doom was brought back though no one had a clue about it...  
the minks who Villaineya was talking about were at home when suddenly they were knock out cold by some strange purple mist and woke up in a strange room with Villaineya grinning at them and they were about to ask where she brought them here when Judge Doom enters the room and was grinning at them and to which all five minks scream at this they couldn't believe Doom was back.  
"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?! YOU WERE DIPPED! WE LEARN THAT IN HISTORY CLASS YEARS AGO! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"Ellia the leader yell out and Villaineya giggles at this as she walks over to Doom and put her arms around his shoulders.  
"Well You can thank me for that...I brought Doomy back to life for my or should I say Are plan...hehehe"Villaineya said as she gives Doom a loving look and seeing this make Ellia look disgusted.  
"you got to be kidding me...what are you a couple?"Ellia asks as Doom chuckles at this as he adjusts his left glove.  
"in a way...yes we are...we both share a common goal...and her plan is to use a machine to Toontize humans that we take from there world and force them to work for us.."Doom said with a smirk as he watches Villaineya walk to a machine that the minks haven't seen before.  
"this is the Toonatizer and you can thank Doctor Robotnik aka Eggman for the idea...though this doesn't turn people into robots it just turns them into toons and I got to say it was fun testing it out on the Weasel I place it in...at first it was just a normal Animal until I place it into the Toonatizer and now it can walk and talk like a normal toon weasel...isn't that right Bruno?"Villaineya said as a Large Muscle Ton Weasel comes into the room wearing blue jeans and a black leather jacket and had gray fur and had a purple mohawk and he was the size as Bongo The Gorilla.  
"He was Nice enough to bring you girls here...such a gentlemen my Bruno is..he didn't use to be like this but I made him work out and it doesn't hurt to use a little super muscle drink that works for toons to speed things up...I have a way with magic drinks."Villaineya said with a smirk.  
Ellia glares at the three before speaking up again "We will Never work for you! We aren't helping you kidnap humans just so you can test your machine on humans!"she yells at them but then Villaineya grin as he took out a remote and press a big red button then all the Mischievous Mink Gang started to feel shocks all over there body and then Villaineya presses the button again and it stops.  
"how did you...?"Ellia asks fearfully as Villaineya walks over to her and crosses her arms over her chest.  
"I had place shock collars on you girls before you could wake up so you have no choice but to work for us..."Villaineya said grinning as Ellia looks over to her sisters who all had shock collars on there necks that were a silver color with the letter 'D' in it most likely for 'Doom' since they'll be force to work for him..

and Ellia didn't want her sisters to get shocked again so she had no choice but speak there answer for them.  
"...fine we'll work for ya..so what do you want us to do first Boss?"Ellia said and ask in anger as she looks up to Doom who smiles.  
"here is what I want you to do...so listen carefully cause I do not want to repeat myself..."Doom said as he started to explain what he wanted them to do.

to be continued

**Read & Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for inspiring the last name Riverrosa goes to imaginarytoon1.**

**[Warning this chapter talks about girl who's last name is Riverrosa [That is River-Rosa] being mistreated by her Aunt and this happens 7 years ago before Judge Doom is brought back.] **

**any way sorry for any misspelling and bad grammar.**

7 years ago before Judge Doom is brought back...  
in the human world we see suburb homes around each block we see different houses and we come to one house that  
has music coming from it.  
The Music was She's A Rebel by Green Day

and it was playing from inside a girl's bedroom who was dancing to the music.

the boom box was being very loud and if some one came into the room and tried to talk to the girl she wouldn't hear them.

the girl was named Danica Riverrosa but she went by Dani for short.

she was paying little attention as the door to her room open up and a woman comes in and sees the girl dancing around with her music up very loud.

the woman sighs at this and goes over to the boom box and turns off the music and making the 12 year old stop and look over to see the woman glaring her and having her arms crossed over her chest and the girl made a face that shows she was displeased by having her music turn off.  
"Awww Auntie Wendy Why you have to do that?! it was getting good!"Dani said to her her Aunt who shakes her head at her 12 year old niece's behavior..  
"Dani you need to get ready for school I promise your parents I would make sure you get to school on time and not be late..."Wendy said as Dani rolls her eyes and goes to where her clothes are and leaves the room and comes back 25 minutes later wearing a T-Shirt with the picture of the Toon Patrol on it and it not only had the five weasels on it but it all so had the other weasels Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy on it as well and she was all so wearing baggy blue pants as well.  
"Your Not wearing that to school..."Wendy said in a stern voice to the 12 year old girl with golden blonde hair up in a ponytail and had brownish green eyes. "Awww But Auntie Wendy! This Shirt is Awesome! why can't I wear this to school?"Dani asks her Aunt who gives her a look that says 'cause I said so now go and change or no tv for a week.'  
after a long stare off between Aunt and niece...  
Dani lets out a frustrated yell "FINE! I'LL GO CHANGE! SHEESH!"Dan said as she went over and grab a blue t-shirt and goes out of the room to go change in the bathroom...

some time later Wendy was driving Dani to school "Now remember I wont be home when you get back cause I will be at work so you will have to heat up some of left overs and please be home on time.."Wendy said to Dani who rolls her eyes and gets out of the car.  
"Yeah I hear ya Bye Auntie Wendy..."Dani said as she slams the door and walks away from the car.

as she walks inside the school she didn't talk to anyone...she didn't really have any friends and she was fine with that she wasn't planning on making friends cause she wasn't planning on staying here long..  
she look around and look over her shoulder and saw that her Aunt and Guardian had all ready drove off and most likely was going to work and she couldn't help but grin "Yes!"Dani said as she look from left to right to make sure no one saw her as she walks away from the double doors to the inside of the school and then she started to walk away from the doors and on to the school's grass that was still in the school and then she saw the brick walls that was around the school and she grins saw the gate hadn't closed yet so she still had time to run for it..  
"Lets do this..."Dani said as she ran as fast as she could and would look behind her to make sure no other student or teacher saw her and then she would look forward and then keep running and then she was seeing that the gate was about to close but she had no time to stop she had to get through and she had to make it home before her Aunt does...she didn't want to get in trouble for skipping school but she had to do this...

she had to escape...and just as the gate was about to close she jump through it and landed outside the school gate and was now outside and she look behind her and grins mischievously "too easy..."she then got up and dusted off her clothes and started to run away from the school but not before stopping and looking back and saying "See ya Suckers! I'm outta here!"Dani said as she runs off down the block and down to her home where her and her aunt lived.

Dani went to the front of the door and reach into her pants pocket and pulled out the house key...  
there were two of them and Wendy had made two of them and she would most likely use her extra key to lock the house before she left to drop Dani off at school.  
Dani had to work fast because her Aunt would come back in 12 hours and she needed to act fast..  
she started to unlock the door and after which she ran inside and got three Gym bags and put her video games and her stuff animals and pictures of her Mom and Dad into the first gym bag and then she takes her DS, Wii, Xbox and etc into the other gym bag and she knew that she was going to have trouble carrying that gym bag but she couldn't worry about it right now..  
she then went to get a suitcase from her room and started to put all her clothes in it and she looks around and saw her dvds that she owned and her boombox too and she was happy that there was a fourth gym bag in her closet as she went over and got it and started to place all the dvds and boombox it it and then she places her small Tv in it and all so all her movies and cartoons and etc she owned too into the bag and then she took the gym bag and the suitcase and started to walk out of the room and then she places the suitcase down with the gym bag and then she then got the other gym bag that didn't have her video games or stuff animals, dvds boom box in and started to take the empty gym bag into the kitchen.  
she unzip it and then went to the Fridge and grab some cans of soda and places in the bag and all so grab some bottles of water and place it into the bag and she then close the fridge door and then went to grab some food that didn't have to be put into the fridge.  
after she got all the good she needed that might last her for like a month or so she took the gym bag and took into the leaving room where the other gym bags are and then she put two gym bags over her left shoulder and put the other two gym bags over her right shoulder and then took the suitcase into her hands and started to walk into the door even though she was having a little trouble and it hurt to carry all those bags but she had to ignore it and get out of here before her Aunt comes home she only had 10 hours now until she got back and she didn't want to waste the time she had left to escape..  
she had to put down the suitcase and reach into her pants pocket again and take out a key but then she look around and look at the place...it look normal and she couldn't just let her Aunt think she ran away...  
so she made a plan and went over to some pictures that only had her Aunt and her boyfriend in it and started to throw them a cross the room and letting it break she had to place all the gym bags down to get to work messing up the house and she was doing a great job on it for some one her age...  
she then went back to her gym bags and places them back on her shoulders and then she open the door and got the suitcase and left the house and place the key into a mud and she left the door slightly open and then took a rock and broke the glass to the window on the door to make it look like a break in.  
then she smiled at her work and then took all her belongs and ran for it away from the house and away from her nightmare...

it was 24 hours of her walking and all so stopping to rest to sleep and all so eat some of the energy bars she had in one of her bags.  
she thought she would never find a place to rest with out needing to hide from a car that could most likely belong to her aunt or cops who are searching for her...  
but then she saw the tunnel that look like the same tunnel from the Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie.

she couldn't help but grin and she knew it was a silly thought but she was going to go into the tunnel any way even though in the other side wont be Toons singing...  
but as she walk through the tunnel she got one big surprise...

"I don't believe it...its Toontown...Oh My Gosh! Its Real! This is So Awesome I don't believe it!"Dani yell out in joy and she would of jump up in the air but she still had her hands full and then she started to take in a deep breath before smiling and walking deeper into Toontown.  
"this is going to be my new life...I'm going to be the first human to live in Toontown...and I wont ever go back to Aunt Wendy...No...I wont go back...not after how she treats me..she may seem nice this morning but people don't know her like I do...if only they knew..."Dani thought sadly as she felt a mix of being angry and sad at the same time..she wont go back...  
ever since her parents died Dani spend three years under her Aunts care but it wasn't all nice as it seem..  
everyone thought that her Aunt was a nice and good person and they thought Dani was a brat...she grumbles and walk more down the streets of Toontown.  
"What do they know...they don't know what goes on and I wouldn't be surprise if they believe my Aunt Over Me..."Dani said as she started to walk down another street until she bump into a pink haired mink.  
"HEY! Your A Human! Say Whats with all the bags? you Going some where?! Whats with the long face and are you crying? Why were you crying? you need help with those bags?"the Mink asks in a hyper way with some giggles here and there.

Dani was going to say no but she really needed the help so she gave the mink only the bags that had her stuff animals and food in it while she carried the other bags and she started to follow the Mink.  
as Dani followed the Mink she told her her name was Spazzie Mink of The Mischievous Mink Gang.  
Dani never heard of them but Spazzie said it was okay and that most toons and humans haven't heard of them.  
she remembered Spazzie said she was crying...she guess she hadn't notice and it must of been from thinking about what happen when she was living with her Aunt...

when the two came to a house it was pretty big and it had a sign on the front that says 'No Weasels Allowed!'  
"must be a type like No Boys allowed type of thing..."Dani thought to herself as she follows Spazzie into the house and what she saw took her by surprise cause there was four minks in front of her.  
"Spazzie! what have I told you about bringing humans home?! and Her Parents must be worried sick about her! you take her back to her home right now or no chocolate cake for you!"the Mink that was most likely the leader said.  
"But Ellia! she got no place to go! look she has lots of bags and everything like she ran away!"Spazzie said as she points to the bags that were now on the floor.  
Ellia eyed the bags then looks to the human girl before her. "So Whats your Story kid? why you run away from home?"Ellia said as she leans on the wall and Dani takes a deep breath and knew she had to tell some one even if it was toon minks.  
"I..ran away from home because my Aunt isn't very nice to me...sure she acts like she's nice most of the time and even puts up a act around her friends and people who visit but in truth...she is anything but nice...and I didn't want to stay any longer in case she does more then just pull my hair! she even told me herself when I get old enough she would slap me and I'll be a teenager soon and I'm afraid she'll start to keep her word...so far she has only pulled my hair but that isn't all she all so calls me names whenever I don't listen to her...she may have not hit me at all and only just pulled my hair but it still hurts...so please can I stay here with you guys please? I don't want to go back!"Dani said to them as the minks look at each other then back to Dani.  
"so your Aunt only pulls your hair though she hadn't hit ya at all but she promise she would once you got old enough then right?"Ellia asks Dani who nods her head yes..  
Ellia sighs at this and looks to her sisters Ennis, Salvia who was chewing bubblegum and then she looks to her right and looks at Spazzie and Sissy and then she looks back to Dani "Fine you can stay with us...but we'll have to send ya to School Kid we'll have to explain to the School why your human and not a toon we'll have to say we took ya in off the streets and have to make up some story up for ya...by the way I'm Ellia Mink...these are my sisters Ennis, Salvia and Sissy...and you all ready met my other sister Spazzie."Ellia said to Dani as she pointed to Spazzie who was giggling.  
"nice to meet you all...and I'm Danica Riverrosa...but you can call me Dani."Dani said with a smile as she knew living with Toons was going to be awesome...

7 years later...  
Dani was now 19 years old and was walking to her job at the Neo Ink & Paint Night Club.  
she worked as a singer and she really loved it and she wasn't the only one who work there...  
Ellia all so worked there too she work as both a singer and waiting table by taking peoples orders.  
it was at first just Dani and Ellia who worked at the Neo Ink & Paint Night Club but then Ellia's Sisters got into the act of singing at the club and they now got jobs there too.  
Ellia and her Sisters woudl be the opening act and then next would be Dani to sing.  
she couldn't wait for tonight she had the perfect song to sing and she hope all the Toons love it.  
she saw the bouncer outside the Club that had a lot of Toons and Humans outside.  
only very few humans were allowed into the club since it was a Club only meant for Toons..  
she started to walk to the bouncer and smiles up at him "Hey Bongo whats up?"she asks him and yes it is the same Bongo the Gorilla who work at the Ink and Paint Club but over the years the Ink and Paint Club was closed down and Bongo needed a new job so here he was.  
"Oh Hey Dani welcome back you should go to your dressing room and get ready your on in five minutes."Bongo said to Dani who raises her right eyebrow as she felt confused "what so soon? what about The Mischievous Sisters?"Dani asks Bongo as he shakes his head. "they couldn't make it to work today said something about calling in sick...so your going on a little early Dani."Bongo said to Dani who sighs at this and she nods her head and goes inside and one human who was male yells out "HEY HOW COME SHE GETS TO GO INSIDE?!"The Guy yelled out and then his friend next to him yells out "Yeah! We Been waiting her for like 2 hours!"his Friend yell out and Bongo glares at the two and walk over to them and grab the two boys by there shoulders.  
"Because she _Works_ Here You Mugs! Now I'm gonna have to ask ya to leave!"Bongo said as he throws them out of the line and let them fall on there butts on the other side of the streets "AND DON'T LET ME CATCH YA AROUND HERE AGAIN!"Bongo yells out and goes back to the door and then lets a few toons and two or three humans into the club.

_

in Dani's dressing room she was wearing a pink dress that had long sleeves and sparkles all over the dress.  
she had her hair down and it reach down to her back down to her waist..  
she was putting on some lipstick that was pink and the eye shadow she put on was a deep pink color.  
she only put on make up when she was on stage she didn't wear it outside of work she wasn't really into make up but her boss talk her into wearing make up for the toons who come to see her..  
then the door opens up and female weasels who look to be a grandma comes in "10 seconds Miss Riverrosa."The Old Lady Weasel said to Dani who looks to the weasel woman and nods her head "Okay I'll be right there..."Dani told her as the female weasel nods her head and then leaves the room and shuts the door and Dani sighs and looks in her mirror.  
"Well here goes...its Show time Dani, Knock Them Dead."Dani said with a smirk as she told herself while looking at the mirror then gets up and goes to her door and opens it and leaves her dressing room and goes to the stage...  
though she had to wonder why her friends couldn't make it to work tonight? she didn't get a call from them telling her they were sick...  
she would have to worry about it later right now she had to sing...  
and as she was on stage the curtains went up and she started to step forward and smiles...  
and she thought she saw some weasels but only for a second...she must of been seeing things and the only weasel she been around was that old lady weasel who tells her when she's needed on stage...  
she ignores the thought and then started to get ready to sing...

to be continued

**Read & Review :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**[I only Own My OCs That are The Mischievous Mink Gang, Villaineya Weasel and Dani Riverrosa..]**

* * *

10 Days Later at the Neo Ink & Paint Night Club at a table away from the dance floor...  
three weasels who's names are Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy were sitting at a table waiting for some one to take there orders.  
Sleazy look nervous and was looking from left to right ever so often.

then he looks to Slimy and Flasher who were sitting a cross from each other.  
"Guys are you sure this is good idea? I mean what if Smarty finds out we didn't go on the job he send out to do...  
I mean what if Wheezy tells on us? I mean you did tell him that we were going to the Neo Ink & Paint Night Club...  
Smarty is going to be so mad! come on guys lets go!"Sleazy said as he was about to get up but Slimy leans over and puts his hand on his shoulder and makes him sit back down.  
"Relax Sleazy...Wheezy promise he wouldn't tell Smarty anything...besides us three could use the break...so just kick back and relax and enjoy the show..."Slimy said as he kick up his feet on the table but then some one kick at the table there in and cause Slimy to jump a little and look to see who kick there table and to his surprise it was the mink he had ran into...  
"Well Well if it isn't the Leader of the Mischievous Mink Gang What are you doing here Doll?"Slimy said sneering at the female toon mink who was named Ellia. "I Work here Slimy...I gotta make money for a honest living once in a while after all...unlike you and your weasel friends..."Ellia said as she glares at Slimy who glares back and then notice something on her neck that look like a collar with the letter 'D' on it.  
"So Doll whats with the Collar?"Slimy asks her as she seem surprise by this and all so nervous and she look scared as well as she look away from him and look around as if to check if some one was watching her then she looks back him and coughs into her hand and says "its nothing its uhh...those type of collar that keep those nasty bugs off ya you know the kind...so yeah are home is full of the little buggers and me and my sisters have to wear these collars until the bugs are gone."Ellia said nervously to the weasels who seem like they knew she was lying but they didn't call her on it.  
"Okay Doll whatever ya say...just give us are orders..."Slimy said to Ellia as he told her what they wanted to eat and drink and she nods her head but before she left to get there orders she slap him over the head "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YA CRAZY WOMAN?!"Slimy snapped at her and she just grin slyly "That was on the House ya sorry a excuse for a Mug."Ellia said as she turns her back to him and before walking fully away she slaps him in the face with her fluffy mink tail.

"Errr...crazy mink slapping me like that I outta have her Dipped.."Slimy said as he growls and grumbles and then Flasher spoke up.  
"I don't know I like her she reminds me of the Boss."Flasher said with a grin but then he adds "and she's not bad looking if ya ask me."he says lastly as Slimy looks at him as if to say are you nuts? and then Slimy bops Flasher over the head and tells him to zip it about the mink.  
Sleazy only watch the two talk about the mink though he did think something was off about her..  
"that Mink seem scared when Slimy brought up her collar...and that didn't look like a normal collar something was different about it and it had the letter 'D' on it...why would she wear something like that? I can't help but feel something isn't right and there is something that lady ain't telling and I'm going to find out what..."Sleazy thought as he got up off the table just as the singer came on stage and it was a human singer who was starting to sing...

Sleazy walk away from the table and went to where Ellia was coming out of the kitchen with the food and drinks and she saw him coming her way and she was about to turn tail and run but Sleazy went over to her and grab her by her arm..  
"Okay Spill it! You look scared when Slimy brought up about you wearing that collar so talk! Your Scared about something so just tell the truth!"Sleazy said to Ellia who look very angry but he could all so see fear in her eyes and she look like she was about ready to cry and she look around the place making sure no one saw her talking to him.  
then she whispers to him "Okay yes I am scared but I got a good reason to be scared! and I got every reason too! my new boss not the one I work for here but the one who is forcing me and my sisters to work for him and his girlfriend and I tell ya what it ain't fun at all! and I really don't want to do the things they are making us do but what choice do we have? its either that or we get shocked by these shock collars there making us wear.."Ellia said pointing to the collar on her neck and Sleazy's eyes widen in shock and disgust.  
"You mean your being force to work for some one who makes you work for them and if you say no they will shock you with the shock collars?"he asks her as she nods her head and she starts to cry and she goes into his arms and rest her hands on his chest and cries into his chest "I don't even like the job...but that man is making us...we got no choice in the matter...he is a terrible man and he has this plan that could ruin the whole Toon World!"Ellia said as she sobs into Sleazy's shirt and he just let her as he places his arms around her and gives her a gentle hug "its okay...can ya give me a name of the man who is forcing you to work for him and his girlfriend?"Sleazy said as Ellia looks up at him and nods her head "its...well you wouldn't believe me if I told you...but...here goes...its...Baron Von Rotten..."Ellia said as Sleazy's eyes blink at this cause he was confused on who would be named Baron Von Rotten and seeing his confusion she sighs "You know him better as Judge Doom..."Ellia said to him as his eyes widen at this.  
"Wait that can't be! Judge Doom was Dipped! How is he alive again?!"Sleazy said as he lets her go from comforting her as she sighs and looks down at the floor "Well his new lady friend brought him back...and they are planning something big and it ain't good for no toon or human I can tell ya that much..."Ellia said as she shivered in fear from how she and her sisters are being treated by Doom..

Sleazy couldn't believe it Doom was back! he couldn't believe it and he didn't even call for The Toon Patrol he just grab some minks to work for him and whats worse he is forcing them to work for him by having shock collars place on them..

he knew what he had to do..."Come on we are leaving..."Sleazy said as he grab her hand and walk away from the spot that had all the food and drinks on the floor and it was most likely Ellia drop the food and drinks on the floor when she went and hug on to Sleazy.  
Slimy and Flasher saw the two coming and Slimy was about to say something when he saw that they were holding hands.  
"What the?! Sleazy whats the big deal you holding that Mink's Hand?! Why you going soft on us why are you-"Slimy said but Sleazy grabs him by his nose and pulls him close to him and had his face close to his face and there eyes all most touch as Sleazy growls out "We Are Leaving Now and we are going to go see the Boss!"Sleazy said as he lets go of Slimy and starts to walk out of the door with Ellia and Slimy was rubbing his nose and Flasher looks from where Sleazy and Ellia left and then look to Slimy and grins  
"Looks like Sleazy is after your girl Slimy!"Flasher said and started to laugh but then Slimy punch Flasher in the face and cause him to fall over in his seat.

_

it was going to be a long drive back to the Toon Patrol's Place...

Ellia was sitting in the back and she felt so stupid for breaking down like that she wouldn't normally act like that...  
but remembering seeing her sisters faces when they would get shocked really got her scared and worried for there safety and she couldn't let it keep going on like this so she had to turn to the Toon Patrol for help...

and so far these three were the only ones who knew about Doom being back after Sleazy had inform Slimy and Flasher about what she told him back at The Night Club.

"Come on Doom wouldn't do that?! I mean even if he is back he wouldn't put such a thing on the ones who work for him."Slimy said as Ellia glares at him and slaps him over the head while he was driving "OUCH! Hey watch it doll!"Slimy yells back at her while driving and making sure he kept his eyes forward.  
"You Guys are living in a dream world! Don't you get it! Doom is Pure Evil! and he don't care about ya! and yes he allowed his girlfriend to put these collars on us! Why his new lady friend all most as bad as he is! I mean seriously Villaineya Weasel is the worst woman that ever was drawed into this Toon world and-"Ellia said but was cut off when the car was stopped harshly by Slimy and he look at her in shock and surprise "DID YOU JUST SAY VILLAINEYA?!"Slimy asks her as she nods her head yes.  
then he faces forward and leans his left elbow on the wheel and put his right hand on his forehead.  
"Oh Man Oh Man this ain't good..."Slimy said as the Three look at each other and then back to Slimy.  
"Slimy take it easy whats wrong?"Flasher said to Slimy and then Sleazy asks "Yeah I mean do you know Villaineya?"  
and then Slimy looks at them and nods his head.  
"I know her pretty well...well I was the only one who met her though Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy and Stupid never met her but I did had a run in with her and I didn't see her for a while until Smarty showed me a picture of him and her together...the picture should be here under the seat he uses bubblegum to stick it under the seat so no one will find it..."Slimy said as he reachs down then pulls out the picture and shows Sleazy, Ellia and Flasher the picture to which they look at it in shock.  
the woman was very beautiful and look to be another version of Jessica Rabbit if she had black hair and dark blue eyes.  
but what really caught the three off guard was the fact they were dress for a wedding...  
Villaineya was dress as a bride.  
"You Mean to tell us that Smarty is Married?!"Flasher yells out and Slimy grabs his mouth and forces it closed.  
"Was Married! they aren't together anymore so now she is Smarty's ex-wife...he doesn't know I know but I did some searching on some papers of his that said he was married to her but they split up...I guess there was no spark between them."Slimy said as he started up the car again and started to drive down the street.  
"who would of thought that the Boss was Married once."Flasher said as he look at the picture that was now on the seat and he pick it up and look at it "Gotta say she looks Pretty."he said but then just as Slimy was about to bop him on the head Ellia bop Flasher instead making him drop the picture on to the floor "Ow!"Flasher yells out and Slimy looks at the back at Ellia "Thanks..."  
"No Problem.."she tells him and goes back to sitting down in the back and Sleazy grabs the picture and puts it in his pocket and looks out the window...  
"Well Looks like things aren't gonna be the same after we tell the Boss that the Judge is alive..."Sleazy thought to himself as he watches buildings past by as they drove past them..

to be continued

**Read & Review..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**[I Only Own My OCs The Mischievous Mink Gang, Villaineya Weasel and Dani Riverrosa]**

**all so there is some surprise characters who like Slimy and Flasher never got into the movie..**

**any way sorry for any misspelling and Bad Grammar.**

* * *

it was a long drive back to the Toon Patrol's place but they made it in time it seems.  
"Okay Doll when we get inside I don't want to hear ya Sassing off to the Boss let me do all the talking ye hear?"Slimy said to Ellia who cross her arms over her chest and glares at him "excuse me but I believe I should talk to him and tell him about his ex-boss's crazy plan to turn humans into toons with the Toonatizer with another plan him and his lady friend have yet to say in front of me and my sisters! and not to forget the one simple fact that should be clear to everyone who knows him or don't know him but have heard of him now what is it again...?"Ellia said as she touches one finger to her chin and looks up as if she was thinking and then says "Oh Yeah Now I remember..."she pauses then gets in Slimy's face and yells "HE'S CRAZY!"then Slimy pushes her away from his personal space "Yeah Well We all ain't perfect Doll..."Slimy said as he open the driver's door and hop out at the same time Ellia got out followed by Sleazy and Flasher.  
"and another thing the name is Ellia! Not Doll so don't ever call me Doll unless you want you want a knuckle sandwich!"Ellia spats at him and he just rolls his eyes at her and says "You know I like it better in the old days before women started to have too much sass.."Slimy said while walking up to the front door with Ellia next to him with Sleazy and Flasher following.

then when Slimy look at the door his eyes widen as he saw a note on the door and rip it from the door and read it out loud.  
"Dear Slimy, if you are reading this well you know that we left and are on a trip...and so if anyone asks for us tell them we are out of town so whatever it is you have that is a new job for us well let me just say this...Handle it your selves! and by the way Wheezy Spilled the beans about you three skipping the job I gave ya three! Well you'll be happy to know that cause he kept that secret for so long he'll be staying put and not going on the trip we are on so you mugs have fun Love~Smarty...  
PS there is a little surprise inside for ya all Good luck with that!"Slimy read and he grumbles and throws the paper away and looks to Flasher, Sleazy and Ellia..."looks like we are on are own..but we could all ways get Wheezy to help us out too since he wasn't allowed to go on whatever trip the boss and the others are going on..."Slimy said as he opens the door and then something like a blur jumps out through the door and tackles him into a big bear hug.  
"SLIMY-KINS!"a voice said as Slimy looks up and sees to his shock a Weasel who he wish that he didn't see again.  
"CRAZY!?"Slimy yells out as the female weasel got up and giggles all crazy like [Hey I like the idea of Crazy being female]  
Ellia looks to Flasher and Sleazy "Crazy?"she asks them and Sleazy was the one to answer her "Psycho's kid Sister..."he answers her as the one named Crazy looks up and runs over to them and was now looking up at Ellia.  
Crazy was a inch shorter then Psycho and look just as hyper as he is...maybe even more...  
"HI! I'M CRAZY WHATS YOUR NAME!? YOUR PRETTY! ARE YOU SMARTY'S GIRLFRIEND?! OR ARE YOU GREASY'S GIRLFRIEND?! WOW YOU SURE DRESS DIFFERENT YOU EVEN WEAR PINK LIKE SMARTY?!"Crazy said as she sniffs her hair "AND YOUR HAIR SMELLS NICE TOO! LIKE APPLES!"Crazy said to her and then Sleazy grab the little weasel away from the mink before she scared her "Easy There Crazy..."Sleazy tells her as she was drop to her feet and let off giggles.  
Ellia couldn't help but smile at this as Crazy reminded her of her sister "gee you remind me of my sister Spazzie."Ellia said to Crazy as Slimy looks at her "Why would your sister be named Spazzie?"he asks her and she says "Well you see-"but before she could answer he cuts her off "You know what I don't think I want to know."Slimy said to her and then looks to Crazy and puts his hands on his hips "anyone else inside besides Wheezy and You?"he asks her as Crazy tilts her head to right "But I'm out here silly."Crazy said with some giggles and Slimy slaps his hand on his forehead and let it slide down his face...  
"Listen Crazy is Anyone inside with Wheezy?"Slimy asks Crazy who giggles and shakes head no "Nope hehehehe"Crazy said as Slimy goes over to the door and sees Twitchy twiching and drinking some soda "Twitchy?!"he shouts and then looks behind him and looks at a grinning Crazy "I thought you said that No one else was in here with Wheezy!"he asks her and Crazy Giggles  
"you said is anyone inside with Wheezy and I said Nope because Wheezy went out to grab some more cigarettes cause he ran out and you know how he is hehehehe"Crazy said with more giggles and hugs herself and spins around on one foot.  
Slimy looks to Twitchy "is anyone else here?"Slimy asks Twitchy who was all twitchy "Y-Yea-Yeah! in the Other room is Scummy!"Twitchy said as he points to the other room and as if on que here comes in a very messy looking weasel who looks like he's been working on a car.  
"HEY SLIMY! YOU WONT BELIEVE THE DAY WE HAD TRYING TO DRIVE HERE ALL THE WAY FROM TOON NEW YORK I MEAN SERIOUSLY THAT PLACE IS AWESOME YOU AND THE OTHERS SHOULD VISIT US! AND OH MAN YOU SHOULD OF SEEN WHAT HAPPEN WHEN SMARTY FOUND OUT YOU THREE SKIP OUT ON-"Scummy said but Slimy grabs on to his mouth with his left hand and pulls him down and eyes him "Not Now Scummy we Got bigger problems to deal with and since the Boss and the others are not here besides Wheezy of course we will need to wait until he gets back to tell him whats going on!"Slimy said as he lets go of Scummy who rubs his nose "That Hurt ya know.."Scummy said as Slimy rolls his eyes "tell it to some one who cares..."Slimy said as he walks on into the leaving room and took a seat on the couch.  
Ellia walks in and took a seat on the arm of the Couch and look at him "So when do you think your friend Wheezy will be back? and who are these guys any way?"Ellia asks him as Slimy grumbles "the one you met first was Crazy as you all ready know...the one over there is Scummy and the one over there drinking coffee now is Twitchy..."Slimy said as he points to Twitchy lastly as he is twitching and saying "COFFEECOFFEECOFFEE!"Twitchy said as he was twitching and even his eyes twitched at times one would twitch and then the other and Ellia couldn't help but blink at this and she leans over to Slimy and whispers "shouldn't he lay off the Coffee?"she asks him and he only lays back into the couch and says "tried it didn't work he's like Wheezy with his cigarettes, can't get enough of the stuff..."Slimy said and Ellia giggles at this and he looks up at her and raises a eyebrow "Whats so funny?"he asks her and she shakes her head "Oh Nothing its just...my sister Salvia is the same way...she is all ways chewing bubblegum none stop and she can't seem to get enough of it..."Ellia said and after Slimy hears this he couldn't help but chuckles "Maybe we should get your sister and Wheezy together some time."Slimy said in a joking way and she nods her head "Oh yes we should do that."she said as she got that he was only joking.  
just then the door was slam open and there was a cough sound coming from the door as another weasel came in and it was none other then Wheezy "Slimy whats going on here Crazy is bouncing off the walls saying something about a Mink and-...oh I see well don't let me keep you from your little date then..."Wheezy said as he was about to turn and leave when Slimy grabs him by his shoulder and turns him around to face him "WE ARE NOT DATING! NOW SIT DOWN AND BUTTON YOUR YAP AND LISTEN CAUSE THIS NEWS IS BIG AND YOU NEED TO LISTEN CLOSELY CAUSE I AIN'T REPEATING IT!"Slimy said to Wheezy who could only stare at him before nodding a okay to him.

hours later after explaining everything to Wheezy and the others..  
"WHAT?! YOUR SAYING THE BOSS AS IN THE JUDGE IS ALIVE?! I Gotta call the Boss and tell him he would want to know!"Wheezy said as he was running to the phone but was stop by Ellia grabbing him by his neck and flinging him to the floor.  
"YOUR DOING NO SUCH THING! THIS IS BAD NEWS YA CRAZY WEASEL!"she yells at him and then just as she says that Crazy calls out "Yes? Your Called?"she asks and Ellia sighs and looks at the female weasel "No Crazy not you..no one was calling for ya."Ellia said to Crazy who went back to sitting down near the tv and watching anime.  
and Wheezy shot up and glares at Ellia "listen you! the Boss would like to hear the news about are boss the Judge being alive and I think it is are duty as The Toon Patrol to do that...got that?"Wheezy said as he glares at the Mink who then look calm now and had her hands on her hips but then she took two of her fingers of her right hand and sticks it up Wheezy's nose and pulls on his nose and then lets go and let him fall flat on his back "Yeah I got it but I don't like it...you have no idea what he will do after he turns the humans he catches into toons and we have no idea what he's planning so you could either play the Villain or you and your sorry mugs..."she said as she eyes Flasher, Sleazy, Scummy, Crazy and Sleazy before going back to looking at Wheezy "Can Play Hero for Once and Help save the Whole Toon World and the Human World from whatever else Doom has Plan and if you say no I will run ya over with my Red Mustang!"Ellia said to Wheezy who rubs the back of his head.  
"Fine...the others ain't gonna like it but fine I'll help ya but we aren't dipping Doom...we'll just...keep him lock up all right?"Wheezy said as he reaches out a hand to her as if to make a deal with her and she eyes his hand before taking it.  
"Fine...we'll just lock him up then...but I don't want my sisters getting hurt so if you so happen to get them hurt I am gonna hunt you and your friends down and beat the living ink out of ya..."Ellia said to Wheezy as he nods his head "got it...so what is your sisters names?"he asks as he took out a new cigarette and lights it and puts it in his mouth.  
"lets see there is Spazzie, Ennis, Sissy and oh yes Salvia."Ellia said but when she said Salvia's name Wheezy spits out his cigarette and coughs and looks at her in surprise "DID YOU SAY SALVIA!?"Wheezy said as his face started to blush a little and Ellia look at him confused by why he was blushing "uhh..yeah she is my sister why?"Ellia asks him as he gulps and looks away as he grabs his cigarette off the floor "Yeah...ummm...never mind...forget I said anything..."Wheezy said as he left the room..

then Flasher chuckles "Hey isn't Salvia the name of the mink that you got stuck with when you got bubblegum on-"he says as Wheezy slaps him over the head "We Don't Speak of that! You and Slimy are the only ones I told what happen and I want you to zip it! Not a word!"Wheezy said to Flasher as he walks away from Flasher and up the stairs.  
Ellia took a seat down at the chair that was in the room and sighs and then looks over to Sleazy "Hey Sleazy right? can you do me a favor?"Ellia asks him as he gets up from another chair in the room and walks over to her.  
"Yeah what do you need?"Sleazy asks her and she told him that she needed to go back to her place of work and get her car that she left there.  
"Oh okay so should we take are car or should we walk?"Sleazy asks as Ellia smiles and gets up from the chair "We Should Walk after all it is a nice night out and besides we can drive back in my car."Ellia said to him as he nods his head and then they both left the room and went outside.

it was a hour later and Wheezy was waiting outside with the others waiting for Sleazy and Ellia to get back and when they heard something driving over to them was a Red Mustang Car with Ellia at the drivers seat and Sleazy sitting next to her.  
"Okay You Lot get in before I change my mind about having you help me..."Ellia said to them as each of the weasels got in the back and Crazy was reaching up front to the car and pressing some buttons and Ellia grabs her hand and shook her head no.  
and Slimy grabs Crazy and makes her sit down between him and Flasher who was sitting next to Scummy and Twitchy was next to Slimy.  
"Sit still and don't press anymore buttons Crazy!"Slimy yells at Crazy who only giggles and nods her head.  
Ellia sighs and looks in the back of the car "Okay Some rules don't make a mess in my car and don't break anything in my car or break the windows of this car you do you will pay it off with a whole lot of simoleons and I mean a Lot so sit still and zip ya traps you got it?"Ellia said to the five weasels that were sitting in the back while Sleazy was sitting up front with her.  
"Got it 'Boss lady' Just Shut up and Drive."Wheezy said and for his smart remark Ellia reach in the back and grab Wheezy by his nose and pulls on it and lets go and makes him fall over on to the floor of the car.  
"Yeah well I ain't Your boss but you will listen to me when I say we are in one crazy of a fight with Doom."Ellia said as she starts the car up and starts to drive off down the streets and go to where they needed to be...

to be continued...

**Read and Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Credit For Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for the Song Go little Bad Girl goes to David Guetta. [half of the song is in this chapter you'll see why while you read.]**

**I only own my OCs that are The Mischievous Mink Gang, Danica "Dani" Riverrosa, Villaineya Weasel, Bruno and Bozo.**

**sorry for any misspelling and Bad Grammar and I hope you like this chapter please enjoy.**

* * *

the Red Mustang that Ellia was driving in with half the Toon Patrol driving through Toontown and was heading to the Acme Memorial Bridge that was like a Toon Version of The Brooklyn Bridge.  
though it wasn't a peaceful drive...in the back Twitchy was all twitchy and Scummy was playing 'I'm Not Touching you' Game with Slimy and Crazy had her head out the window with her tongue hanging out.  
Sleazy look behind him at what everyone was doing and sighs and looks at the annoyed look on Ellia's face she was now driving on the Acme Memorial Bridge.  
"I'm Not Touching you I'm Not Touching You I'm Not Touching You I'm Not-"Scummy said but his finger was grab by Slimy and he felt him crush his finger "Stop That!"Slimy said as he lets go of his finger and faces forward but then Scummy leans in a smells Slimy's hair and Slimy looks over at him and nearly jump out of his seat when he saw how close Scummy was.  
"Hi..."Scummy said with a goofy smile on his face.  
and as for what Flasher was doing well he had fallen a sleep during the last few hours.  
and as for Wheezy well he was knock out on the car floor again due to him insulting Ellia so she knock him out with a frying pan.  
and Scummy and Slimy was working on Ellia's nerves with there little 'I'm Not touching you' Game and all so Scummy smelling Slimy to bug him...she looks behind her and shouts "OKAY SCUMMY STOP NOT TOUCHING SLIMY! AND STOP SMELLING HIM!"She says while points to Slimy who look up at her with confusion with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Slimy! Stop Your Whining! I ain't going to keep getting after you two forever cause I'm Not Your Mother or your Boss so Man up and just ignore him when he does something that bothers ya cause as soon as this is over we wont have to see each other again!"Ellia yells at Slimy as she faces the front and keeps driving forward.  
and with out looking behind her she all so says "And Some one Get Crazy's head back into the car! she isn't a Dog and she shouldn't have her head out the window like that!"Ellia said as Slimy grabs Crazy and pulls her back inside and places her on the floor with Wheezy who was still out cold and Crazy started to take out a marker and draw on his face.

as they stop the Red Mustang near by a Gas Station.  
Wheezy had woke up and well when he heard Slimy, Scummy, Sleazy and Flasher who had all so woke up look at him and laugh at him he had went to the bathroom and saw his face that had drawings of flowers and hearts all over his face and he took about a hour to wash his face and get all the marker clean off his face and after which he leaves the bathroom and he saw that Scummy, Slimy, Flasher and Crazy were snickering and Ellia was glaring at him.  
"What? Whats so funny now do I still got that marker stuff on my face?"Wheezy asks and Ellia puts her hand to her forehead and looks down with her eyes closed and puts her free hand at her hip as she shook her head.  
Sleazy the only one not laughing just blushed and cough into his hand "Uhhh...No Wheezy its just the door you came out of is well...look.."Sleazy said pointing behind him and Wheezy looks behind him and saw the pink picture of a toon on the door though he didn't get it..."Yeah its a picture of a person so what?"Wheezy said as Ellia sighs and goes up to him knowing that being from a old world that didn't have the pictures or words on the bathroom and it look like he had no clue about it cause when he went into the bathroom and when Flasher ask why the bathroom he went in had a pink toon on the door and well when she told them all Slimy, Scummy, Flasher and Crazy started laughing and Sleazy was blushing and Twitchy was too hyper on his drink he was running around the car..  
when Ellia was close enough she whispers into his ear why they are laughing.  
and his eyes went wide "YOU MEAN I WENT INTO THE WOMEN'S BATHROOM!?"Wheezy asks and yells to Ellia who nods her head.  
"And You Guys didnt' bother telling me!?"Wheezy said as he points to Slimy and Flasher who were still snickering about the whole thing.  
"Hey its not every day we learn something new we never had pictures that show which bathroom belong to which back in are day and this is so funny! I can't wait to tell Greasy!"Slimy said as he snickers more and Wheezy runs over to him and grabs him by his jacket and has his face close to his as there foreheads touch "You will do no such thing! Greasy, Psycho, Stupid and Smarty Can't Know About this!"Wheezy said as Ellia walks over and pulls him away from Slimy "take it easy tiger you can slap Slimy senseless later right now we got bigger problems look."Ellia said as she points to a near by Black Car that had Gorilla sized Muscle ton weasels one who had a purple mohawk and had gray fur was Bruno but the new one with him who had a black mohawk and brownish red fur and wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans like Bruno was new.  
"Wow Those Guys Must really work out a lot...who are they?"Sleazy asks as Ellia grabs him by his arm and drags him to the car "Trouble! those two are Bruno and Bozo! they use to be normal weasels until Villaineya turn them into toons and use some kinda magic drink to buff them up! and they are Doom's Muscle! so its best we move it and fast!"Ellia said as she throws Sleazy into the car and yells out to the others "MOVE IT OR LOOSE IT! WE GOT TO BOOK IT NOW!"Ellia shouts at the others as they took the hint and ran over to the car and jumps in and this time Wheezy was taking front seat and made Sleazy sit in the back.  
"Why Don't you let me Drive after all I think I can-"Wheezy said as he was about to touch the wheel but Ellia stops him by grabs his hand. "No one and I mean No one drives this car but me...Now sit back and hold on tight!"Ellia said as she starts to drive away from the Gas Station at a very fast speed that made Wheezy be sucked into his seat with the others well save for Ellia who seem to be fine and didn't get sucked into her seat..  
"Are they on are tail Flasher?"Ellia asks him as Flasher open the window and pokes his head out of the car and saw that the two weasels were on there tails and one of them that was Bozo took out a gun and pointed at them while Bruno was driving and took a shot at Flasher but it doesn't hit him cause he ducks back into the car but his hat was still outside in mid air as it spins around as the shot went through his hat and then he reaches out and grabs his hat and looks at his hat with wide eyes with Slimy looking shocked as well.  
"Well Are they Following us or not?"Ellia asks him and when Flasher didn't answer Slimy answered for him "Uhh That is a big Ten four on that Doll!"Slimy said to Ellia who grumbles and looks to Wheezy "Okay I'm only allowing this once so here take the wheel."Ellia said as she gets up from her seat and letting Wheezy get into the driver's seat and went to the window and got up on to the roof of the car and Crazy acting a little mischievous reach forward and press a button on the car radio and turns on some music..

The Music was playing was Little Bad Girl By David Guetta

**oh yeah, they tell me I'm a bad boy all the ladies look at me and act coy**

**I just Like to put my hands up in the air **  
**I want bad girl dancing over there**

**look at her go on the dance floor she's amazing on the dance floor**

**when she's moves, girl I want more...**

"What kinda Music is this?!"Wheezy said as he was driving and Slimy smirks "I don't know what it is but I like it! got a nice beat!"Slimy said and Wheezy would of reach behind him and hit Slimy over the head but one look to Sleazy as if telling him in his mind in what he wanted and Sleazy sighs and says "I'm on it..."Sleazy said and slaps Slimy over the head as soon as he says "on what...Ouch!"Slimy said rubbing the back of his head.

on the roof Ellia was standing on the roof and was dodging some of the shots that Bozo was shooting at her while looking like she was dancing and even did some back flips and stood on her hands made a type of jump by only using her hands when another shot was fired and this was going on with the music playing too

**Look at her go on the dance floor **  
**She's Amazing on the Dance floor**  
**When she Moves, girl I want more**

Ellia was moving all over the place dodging Bozo's shots and then she does a double back flip in the air and takes out a Bazooka and was pointing it at Bozo and Bruno.

**Go little Bad Girl, Little Bad Girl**  
**Go little Bad Girl, Little Bad Girl**

the song kept playing as Ellia took the shot with her Bazooka at Bruno and Bozo's Car and then as the Bazooka hit the car there was a big boom and Bruno and Bozo was send flying up in the air.

and after that Ellia jumps back into the car and was now sitting next to Wheezy as he was still driving and saw that the radio was playing and she turn off the music before it could finish it and then she looks behind her and asks "Okay Which one of you mugs touch my radio!?"Ellia asks them and Crazy points to Flasher and Slimy. "SLIMY!"Ellia shouts and Slimy looks at Crazy pointing at him and Flasher and he yells out "Hey it wasn't us! I didn't even touch the Radio it was-"he said but Ellia had reach in the back and took Slimy and Flasher by there heads and made them head butt each other causing them to fall out cold to the floor with Twitchy, Sleazy and Crazy looking down at them and all so Crazy was giggling like crazy at this.

"I don't even want to deal with those two right now...and I'm tired of driving so Wheezy I'm giving you permission to drive the rest of the way to where we go next."Ellia said as she leans back in her seat and crosses her arms over her chest and Wheezy smirks at her "now your talking 'Boss Lady'...hehehe.."Wheezy said as he took off faster down the road in the Red Mustang Car with Ellia yelling at him this "STOP CALLING ME BOSS LADY!"Ellia yells while the Red Mustang Car was driving far away from Bruno and Bozo.

to be continued

**Read & Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Credit For Who Framed Roger Rabbit goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Sorry for any Misspelling and Bad Grammar. **

* * *

back at Toontown  
Smarty, Greasy, Psycho and Stupid had come back and were now inside there home.  
"Man that was some trip we should go get massages more often my shoulders feel great!"Smarty said happily to himself as he was heading to his chair and sits down and turns on the tv.

Greasy smirks smugly "Yeah it was great! we should go there more often...though it is too bad Wheezy couldn't come with he could of used the massage too."he said as he walks over to the coffee table and sees a note.

Smarty just huffs at this "Oh please! he knows why he couldn't go! and besides I didn't want this house to be left along with Crazy, Twitchy and Scummy all by themselves! and you know why I don't like when they visit out of the blue like that and another thing-"Smarty said but was cut off when Greasy walks over to him and hands him the note "Boss you gotta read this..."Greasy said to him as Smarty took the note and read it and it said this...

'Dear Smarty,  
we are going on a Adventure to Save The Toon World and The Human World From Judge Doom who was brought back by your  
ex-wife Villaineya and we are driving all a cross the T.U.S.A. to stop Doom from taking humans and trying to turn them into toons  
and using them for a even bigger plan that we don't know what yet but even though there is no humans in the T.U.S.A he is most likely going to use another portal to go to the Human World to grab one and test the machine on that human!  
Just thought I should tell you where we are going  
and PS I ate the Last of the cupcakes.  
Love~Crazy' Smarty reads and growls and his eyes suddenly got the image of fire as he shows his fangs.

"Wow Boss I didn't even know you were married...so was your ex-wife hot?"Greasy said with a smirk and Smarty slaps him over the head with his hat before placing it back to his head.

"Shut up Greasy I don't talk about her cause she was nothing more then a pain in my neck...but other then that why would Doom not tell us he was back? this doesn't make sense...and what could this other big plan be?"Smarty asks and then Stupid comes over to them and looks over his shoulder and reads part of the note that says 'T.U.S.A' "Duhhh...What does 'T.U.S.A' Mean?"Stupid asks as Greasy and Smarty look at him and Smarty sighs at this and rubs his forehead with his two fingers.

"T.U.S.A Stands for Toon USA as in this is the Toon America haven't you seen the news paper about the Toon Dimension that was formed after Toontown was over run by so many Toons that we had to get are own dimension space?"Smarty asks Stupid who look very confused and Greasy steps up and explains it to Stupid.

"Magic made Toon World..."Greasy said to Stupid who tilts his head to the side and then smiles and nods head his head in understanding.  
"Okay! That Makes Sense!"Stupid said as Greasy smiles at him and Smarty grumbles about 'Idiots'

"Okay Boys we need to go after Wheezy and the others before they ruin whatever plans that Doom has...after all its gotta be better than that whole Dip thing right?"Smarty said as he adjusts his jacket.

"Right and just how are we going to do that when we don't even know where they are?"Greasy said to him and Smarty gives him the note and shows a little tiny letters below where Crazy sign her name...

"Oh Okay then so now we know where there going so lets go."Greasy said to him as the three were heading outside to there car when Psycho comes over to them while eating some pop corn with chocolate all over it.  
"Hey Guys What are ya doing? are we going some where?"Psycho asks them as Smarty grabs him and throws him into the car.

"No Time to Explain! We Gotta Go Now!"Smarty yells and hops into the car followed by Greasy and Stupid who got in as well.

then they drove off as Salvia one of the Mischievous Mink Gang who was chewing bubblegum took out a cell phone and called Judge Doom "Yo Judge Your Ex-Toon Patrol are heading out to go to where there other friends are who seem to be searching for ya and plan on stopping you."Salvia said in a calm voice though deep down she really hoped that they did stop Judge Doom...

Judge Doom on the Other End of the line had this to say "Well I should of known those Weasels would turn on me...You and Spazzie will go after them and take them out...Bruno and Bozo will be there to give you the needed weapons for the job...and while you and Spazzie are doing that, Sissy and Ennis will go to the human world and grab a human to test the machine on..so do not fail me or else you know what will happen if you do..."he said over the other line as Salvia gulps and says "Ye-Yes Sir of Course..."  
and then he asks "and What about your Sister Ellia? Where is she? I haven't seen her in Days why hasn't she reported back?"he asks her as Salvia really didn't have a answer to that cause she didn't know where Ellia was..  
when Salvia ask Dani if Ellia came home last night she told her no and that got her worried...  
and all so Salvia and the other girls made sure Doom didn't find out about Dani cause she was human and they didn't want her to be part of his little test to see if the machine worked on humans...

"Sorry I can't say I have sir but I will watch out for her..."Salvia said to him and he grumbles and says "fine but hurry about with that! I need all five of you for this job!"Judge Doom said as he hang up on Salvia as places the phone away..

where could Ellia be? she said she would come back to the house but she didn't so what could of happen to her?

with a Red Mustang Car driving down a long road..  
"Are We there yet?"  
"No..."  
"Are We There Yet now?"  
"No..."  
"Are We There yet now?"  
"No..."  
this has been going on for 5 hours with Slimy asking if they were there yet and Ellia telling him No each and every time...  
Wheezy was still driving of course..  
Twitchy was standing on the seat and hopping from one foot to another and Crazy looks at him and then looks to where Wheezy and Ellia are at "Uhhh...Guys I think Twitchy has to-"Crazy said but was cut off by Slimy asking in a sing song voice "Are We There Yet?!"Slimy asks as he was enjoying bugging the Mink who reach back in the car and grab him by his neck and pulls him to face her  
"How Many times do I gotta tell ya we Aren't there yet Before you Shut up!?"Ellia said to him as he smirks smugly "I know we aren't there yet I just like getting ya worked up.."Slimy said as Ellia glares at him and throws him back into his seat and then as Slimy was now back in his seat and he look to Twitchy who was still hopping from foot to foot and he looks to Crazy "Whats with him?"Slimy asks Crazy who rolls her eyes "He's gotta go."Crazy tells him and Slimy looks at her confused.  
"Well sure we all gotta go we are on this little crazy Adventure to stop are ex-boss from doing something that could-"Slimy said but then Crazy who look serious for once shakes her head no "NO! Go as in GO!"Crazy said to Slimy who blinks at this and then looks to Twitchy and then it took a while for it to hit him and his eyes widen and he shoots forward to the front seats and places both hands on the left and right seat and yells "STOP THE CAR!"he yells in a panic voice...

after explaining to Wheezy and Ellia why they had to stop the car they had stop near a hotel that lucky for them had a bathroom..

as Flasher and Slimy were sitting next to each other on the car roof waiting for Twitchy to finish in the hotel's bathroom...

"You shouldn't Let him have so much to drink while we are driving for hours at a time?! and why didn't you tell him to go before we left?!"Ellia asks Wheezy who rolls his eyes as he took out another cigarette "ain't my problem doll...besides I ain't his keeper..."Wheezy said and as he was about to smoke his cigarette Ellia grabs it away from him.

"No but you are gonna start acting like a leader for them...Your Leader Smarty ain't here right now so you gotta start to give the orders for them cause I'm tired trying to get those two to stop fighting!"Ellia said while pointing to Slimy and Scummy...

Scummy was poking Slimy and he was telling him to stop poking him.

and all so Crazy was bothering Flasher by taking his hat and running around with Flasher chasing after her.  
"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT CRAZY!"Flasher shouts out to her while running after her and she yells back "NO! hehehehehehe!"

Wheezy felt his left eye twitch at this...

"so how many weasels are there in the Toon Patrol?"Ellia asks him as if to change the subject.  
"well counting us with you and Smarty, Greasy, Psycho and Stupid back at Toontown...about 11 Weasels..."Wheezy told her as her eyes widen at this "Wow...and I only got 4 sisters...anymore weasels I Should know about?"Ellia asks him as they head to the Red Mustang.  
"Believe me you don't want to know..."Wheezy said as he got into the drivers seat with Ellia who got into the seat next to him.

then Twitchy came out of the hotel and goes over to the car door in the back and opens it up and hops inside.  
"you feel better now?"Ellia asks him as Twitchy nods his head a yes.  
"Good..."Ellia said to him as she look forward and then Wheezy yells out to the others "Slimy, Flasher, Crazy, Sleazy, Scummy! in the Car now!"Wheezy yells out to them as they head to the car but not before Flasher grab his hat away from Crazy and places it back on his head and they all got into the car.

then Wheezy starts up the car and drives off away from the hotel.

to be continued

**Read and Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Credit For Who Framed Roger Rabbit goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**[This Chapter has a Slight Romance and Heartbreak in it.]**

**Sorry for any Misspelling & Bad Grammar**

* * *

it was a long drive and it had been a whole month since they went on this little adventure...  
and Ellia was growing to care about these weasels as friends...she wouldn't admit it though she would still mouth off to them every chance she gets but she did still feel like she cared about them and worried maybe this mission was too dangerous for them...

it was night time and everyone but Ellia were a sleep in the car and she was near a cliff sitting down and looking at the Toon Moon and this Toon Moon didn't have a face like the old Toon Moon in toontown.

as she was looking up at the moon she didn't notice some one walking over to her..."Beautiful ain't it?"the voice said and she looks over and sees Slimy who took a seat next her..."We Never seen such beauty like this back in Toontown...but I gotta say being away from that place really feels nice for once...I mean we did some things in the past that I gotta admit I ain't proud of and I'm starting to think are loyalty to Doom was wrong...I mean his real name is Baron Von Rotten and he didn't even bother to tell us that when we started to work for him...and now he comes back from being dead for like YEARS and he doesn't even bother to call us to ask us if we want are old jobs back...he just gets some cute mink and her sisters to do his dirty work I tell ya what is this Toon World Coming to..."Slimy said as he closes his eyes and crosses his arms and Ellia blinks at this as she took in all what he said.  
"you think I'm cute...?"she asks him as his eyes shot open and he started to blush and look at her and saw that she was leaning closer with her hands on to the ground while still sitting at the same spot she was sitting and looking up at him as if to see if he was telling the truth by looking into his eyes.

"I well...that is to say...you might be well little well cute and all but your still annoying and bug me to no end and well..."Slimy said nervously as he felt nervous with the Mischievous Mink Gang Leader who was looking at him and he felt himself sweat a lot from her looking at him with her green eyes...he never notice her eyes were green until now and he had to admit they were very lovely...

he seem to have gotten lost into her eyes cause the next thing he knew it he was leaning closer to her face and she was doing the same and both there eyes were closing shut and there lips were just inches away from touching when...

"Hey You Guys we gotta move it I think we should find Hotel to stay in and...what in the Name of Acme Are you two doing?"Wheezy asks as he looks to the other weasel and the female mink.

Slimy felt nervous now and when he heard Wheezy's voice his eyes shot open and he look from Ellia to Wheezy and he gulps and says "Uhhh...Nothing! uhh..Ellia here had something in her eye...Right?"Slimy said to Ellia who had open her eyes at the same time as Slimy when they both heard Wheezy's voice call for them and she look a little hurt from Slimy lying about her having something in her eye when they were about to share a kiss and she was really starting to like him over the last few days and month they been driving through places together to go to the place where Doom was...

when she didn't answer he glares at her and elbows her in her left arm gently "Right Doll...?"Slimy said to Ellia who looks down to the ground sadly "Right...he was only helping getting something out of my eye is all..."she said as she was trying not to cry as Slimy smiles and looks to Wheezy "See so lets just get going okay?"Slimy said as he left the two and headed to the car.

as Ellia was about to head to the car Wheezy stop her by grabbing her by her right arm "hold it Ellia..you aren't fooling me...come here and let me look at you."he said as he pulls her over to him and puts his hand near her chin and tilts her head up and sees she was starting to cry and look upset "Wow I didn't know you felt that way about Slimy...and so I'm guessing he wasn't checking your eye then and you two were about to kiss and admit your feelings for each other that seem to grow from dislike to like to love when we went on this Adventure...am I right?"Wheezy asks her as she looks angry and slaps his hand away and looks away and has her back to him and hugs herself..."I should hate him but at the same time I got these mix feelings for him now and I didn't want to admit it and after he told me he thought I was cute I thought that...maybe I could admit that I love him and when we were about to kiss I was so happy but then when you came and Slimy he...he just lied like that and it feels like he is ashamed of me...I guess he doesn't see me more then just a pretty face huh...?"Ellia said sadly as she looks down to the ground and Wheezy sighs at this and rubs the back of his head, he wasn't really good at this kind of stuff but he thought he should try to comfort her from getting her heart broke by Slimy...normally it is only Greasy who gets the women trouble...  
but seeing as it is Slimy who has this problem this time he should try to do something and just comfort the Mink and then give Slimy a good talking too in case he pulls the same act he did on Ellia again..

"listen I'm not very good at comforting girls when it comes to this sort of stuff but I'll be honest with you if Slimy keeps this up I'll talk to him about it...but if he keeps doing this even after I talk to him...I think you should move on and besides you could do way better then him..."Wheezy said to Ellia who looks up at him and smiles "Thanks Wheezy..."she said to him and he smiles a little too "No Problem..."he said to her as they head to the car and then Ellia glares up "You tell anyone I cried like that and I'll beat the living ink out of ya."Ellia told him as he chuckles "Sure whatever ya say Boss Lady."he says as he heads to the drivers side of the car and hops in and Ellia gets in next "How Many Times do I gotta Tell ya to stop calling me Boss Lady...?"Ellia asks him as he was about to start the car "When you Stop reminding me of Smarty..."Wheezy said with a amused smirk on his face as she sits back in her seat and rolls her eyes at him as he drove off in the night as a new car that belong to the Toon Patrol came and started to follow them from behind.

with Smarty, Greasy, Psycho and Stupid who was watching from there car and saw that Slimy was about to kiss some mink wearing pink but was stopped when Wheezy came to them.  
and then they start to watch them go back into the Red Mustang and start to drive off and Smarty starts up the car and started to follow them.  
"Wheezy is so going to get it! running off like this and even work with some Mink we never seen before?! and who is she to give my boys orders?! I Only I get to give you guys orders!"Smarty said as he looks to Psycho, Greasy and Stupid.

"Well we can't really worry about if she is ordering them around boss we need to follow them and find out more about whats going on and why The Judge didn't ask for us once he was brought back by your ex-wife and-"Greasy said as Smarty stops the car and growls and his his nose close to Greasy's nose as he snarls and pokes him in the chest "We Do Not Talk about that Woman! EVER!"Smarty snaps at him and then turns away from Greasy and starts to drive again and follows the Red Mustang.

Greasy then looks to Psycho and Stupid "boy remind me to not ask him about his ex-wife again while he is driving..."Greasy whispers to the two who both nod there heads.

to be continued

**Read & Review**


End file.
